


Walking Away From Something Gray (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Light Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Eight: Snowman competition but the judges are all five year oldsSirius was worried, and Remus and Harry try to give him the best day possible.





	Walking Away From Something Gray (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas on the Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813968) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



> title from against me by hoodie allen and MAX
> 
> this is honestly the best thing i've written in a long time, and was inpspired by the fic tagged! it's a little headcannon idea where remus broke sirius out of azkaban because he knew he was innocent and i can 100% get behind it. it's a good fic and i recommend you read it

The two older men were jostled awake when a much smaller critter had jumped onto the bed, and continued jumping on the mattress in the space between their legs. Sirius was the first to acknowledge him, having bolted awake and looking at Harry, who was laughing and jumping, not noticing the worried looks that were sent his way by Sirius. “Padfoot, Moony, its snowy! Let’s make snowmen, pleaaase?” he drew his voice out, finally not jumping and staring at his two parents.

Remus was still asleep, or so it seemed. He rolled over and looked at his boy with a lazy look. “After breakfast, alright Harry? We’ll be up in about five minutes.”

Harry cheered loudly and climbed down from their bed, racing out of the room, feet bouncing loudly on the floor of their cottage. Sirius turned to his boyfriend, who was now sitting up and looking slightly more awake now. He opened his mouth to say something but Remus shook his head. “We should get dressed.”

Sirius let out a small sigh but agreed, and soon Remus was shoving a Christmas jumper he own to him, saying how “it’s too cold for your leather jacket, Sirius.” Sirius was always worried everyday about Harry, about how the boy would often break down because of the nightmares he had about the voices of his parents and Voldemort, or about his first three years were spent with the Dursley’s and had ruined his early childhood innocence. It was a miracle Sirius was alive, having forever blamed himself for the young boy’s second home being horrible to him.

Remus had made sure his boyfriend had been loved though, holding him when he screamed and cried and yelled about how terrible he was, about how Lily and James would be alive if he’d told everyone he’d figured out Peter was the spy, instead of going after him quiet and alone like he had. He wouldn’t have been sent to Azkaban, wouldn’t have had to sneak out. To beg Remus to understand and believe him, to not hand him back to Dumbledore or the Ministry.

Remus looked at him and saw the faraway look in his eyes, and quickly walked over, gently holding Sirius by the shoulders. “Siri.”

Said male snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the other, offering a small smile. “I’m fine. C’mon, let’s go feed the kid.”

The two walked out to see Harry sitting on the worn couch, hands holding the remote as his eyes fixated on the television. Sirius remembered how Harry had been cautious to do things other kids were so use to doing, like watch television or go outside when it was sunny enough, or to walk around freely and not feel like a burden. Sirius and Remus had been so mad at their past headmaster to have put Harry inside that house with intentions to keep him there until he was old enough for Hogwarts, but Remus reminded him that Dumbledore would have his reasons, no matter how stupid they could be sometimes.

“How do pancakes sound, Harry?” Remus called out to him, already heading into the small-ish kitchen to grab out the batter he knew he had. Harry cheered, and offered a “yes please!” in response. Remus smiled and looked to Sirius, who was smiling the same affectionate smile.

“Could you make some tea and juice?” he asked, and Sirius got onto it. English breakfast tea for Remus, an apple juice for Harry and a coffee for himself. Soon the drink were set out into the dining table, which sat on a middle ground between the living space and the kitchen. Harry always sat in the spot where you couldn’t see the television, Remus saying that too much could hurt your eyes.

Harry rocketed to his spot when Sirius called that he could have some juice as Remus cooked the pancakes, voice spluttering out about how it was snowing and he couldn’t wait to go outside and make snowmen, snow angles and maybe even a snow fight. Sirius’s throat closed up at the thought of going outside into the dangerous world, even if it was far from that. He could get noticed by anyone in the area, except for the fact that there was no other houses in the area, excluded from the world because of Remus’s lycanthropy.

Remus walked out at the right time, a plate piled up with pancakes, placing them in the middle of the table. He smiled at Harry. “We can go out as long as you eat up, alright? And don’t eat them all; Padfoot and I are hungry too.”

Harry nodded and took a pancake and placed it on his own plate, practically drowning it in maple syrup and messily eating it. Sirius was reminded of James when he watched it and felt his heart beat faster, sitting down as Remus did, eating as he did. Remus didn’t eat as much as he used to, and Sirius had to force him to eat most days when he’d gotten out. Now, he didn’t, but he always kept an eye on Remus. He would always change his eating patterns for the force when the full moon would come up, and that was less than two weeks away.

The table ate in a comfortable silence, Remus and Sirius often sending different types of looks to each other until Harry’s dropped his fork and knife to the plate and stood up. “I’m getting dressed!” he announced and raced off to his room, not before tucking the chair in and placing his dishes into the sink, and washing his hands and mouth when Remus called for him to.

As soon as the six year old had left, Remus placed his utensils down. “You’re worried.”

Sirius laughed dryly. “I’m always worried.”

Remus shook his head with a slight smile playing at his lips. “I know Padfoot. But nothing’s going to happen, okay? We’re going to play out in the snow and you’re going to enjoy yourself, okay?”

Sirius knew that he would be worried about it no matter what the other said, but he smiled anyway, because he wanted to do that. The dog in him was excited to run around with the cold on his feet. “Okay, yeah, you’re right. For Harry.”

As soon as they stood up, their kid bounced into the room, dressed head to toe in clothes. Covered by a scarf and even gloves, and gumboots that were sure to keep the wetness out of his socks and feet. Remus approved and Sirius giggled, messing up the boy’s already messy hair and changing his shoes into his boots, whereas Remus already had his applied.

It was cold outside, obviously. It was just the beginning of January, and it was no surprise to see the heavy snow fall, which had stopped falling now. Sirius watched at Harry ran into the snow, which was as thick as the ground to the middle of his calf, which wasn’t too thick. But on a six year old, it was exactly that. Remus followed after him, a grin on his lips when he tripped and nearly fell into the snow, causing the other two males to laugh with him.

They spent nearly hours racing through the snow, making snow angels and having snow fights, which also ended in Sirius letting Harry tackle him to the ground with Remus watching the two with a smile across his lips. It wasn’t long until Harry was trudging into the house, saying he was going to get carrots and extra scarfs so they could make snowmen.

Remus had hugged Sirius from behind, arms around his waist as he kissed his hair, humming softly. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Sirius smiled and leaned back against him, nodding. “Yeah, I am.”

Before either could say more, the back door had opened again and Harry stumbled, two scarves and what looked to be two carrots, one which had fallen to the snow when he shut the door. Remus quickly walked away from his boyfriend to his kid to pick up the vegetable, taking a scarf as he did. “What’s the plan?”

Harry jumped into the snow and towards his godfather. “You and Padfoot should make snowmen! I bet Moony’s would be better!”

Sirius smirked. “Oh yeah, kiddo? Is that a challenge?”

Moony sighed and shook his head, a grin forming on his lips as Sirius took the other carrot and scarf, already beginning to make his snowman. He went fast, while Remus built his slower, more precise, more patient (everyone knew he was more patient than Sirius). He’d laugh when Harry tried to throw snowballs at the two of them, letting one hit his snowman so he could gasp in horror and look at the boy.

“How dare you!” he said in mock horror, and threw multiple snowballs at Harry, who squealed and ran away, letting him continue to build his snowman. Sirius finished his first, chest buffed out like a peacock with pride, but instantly fell when Remus pulled back to show his.

“Ahh, sh-“

“Crap!” Remus quickly cut him off, sending a joking glare as Harry looked over the two men’s snowmen. It wasn’t a difficult choice, and he grinned and pointed to Moony’s snowman.

“Moony’s is better!” he declared, laughing as said man picked him up and kissed his cheek, the two yelling about being the winner’s as they walked around. Sirius could only laugh along with them, watching them with a happy expression on his face. He hadn’t had this much fun in a long time.


End file.
